


Silva Anima Mea

by Rosanette



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Modern Character in Thedas, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Rated T for language, will add characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosanette/pseuds/Rosanette
Summary: A pair of twins, Bayamaa and Emeree and their family had gone camping as a celebration for finally moving to their dream home. A House with a big open yard in the middle of nowhere.Suddenly, as they both went exploring, they fell down a steep slope and passed out.Worried that they might be lost, they do their best to stay in the same place, waiting for help to arrive.Little do they know, their not on Earth any more.





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is my first ever story on here. please, let me know what you all think.
> 
> I decided to try a different version of the mcit trope in case no one noticed.
> 
> Please, if anyone has any advice or criticism, let me know.  
> I wish to get better at stuff like this and would rather correct any glaring mistakes I may make now then to repeat them in the future

~~****~~ ~~ **** ~~ ~~ **** ****~~ **The Prologue**

 

Bayarmaa was born to Belladonna and Lian Lok, as the eldest sister to two younger sisters.

She lived a happy, if hectic life. Her parents going between college, their jobs and their home garden. Her younger twin sister Emeree acting as the quirky tinkerer, finding out how to make different stuff with as little help from tools as possible. Her youngest little sister Larentia exploring the nearby forests with her trusty stuffed wolf Vivi and the family dog Tyki. Bayarmaa drowned herself in the arts, dancing, singing, drawing, whatever was available.

Both Bayarmaa and Emeree had just finished high school when they recieved the news that they where moving, they where ecstatic. They where finally getting out of the ghetto they lived in all their life, they didnt care they where leaving their childhood home, it wasnt like they where leaving behind any friends. Everyone there bullied them, found them wierd, and there was no love lost between them. The twins found everyone else too loud and violent for their tastes.

Larentia, who had recently turned 5, didnt really understand what was going on, though she knew everyone was excited and happy, so she supposed she should be happy too. She would be sad though, to leave all the animals she had become friends with. She hoped some of the birds would follow her.

°~•~°~•~°~•~°

As they all moved in to their new home, they noticed some nearby woods with an overgrown path. Perhaps they could explore it together once they finished up? With a new objective in their mind they focused on putting all of their things in its new designated place.

Little Larentia was the first to finish, only having to push around her toy boxes to one area, the rest already organized by her Mama and Papa. She spent the rest of the day looking at the sky, whistling and tweeting at times.

The twins finished at the same time, having decided to share a room so that they would have a workshop to use for any of their projects. They both moved on to help with the rest of they house, meeting up with Belladonna and Loan in the kitchen. By the end of the day everything was put up, the boxes were all emptied and dinner was being cooked by Bayarmaa.

Tomorow they would explore the nearby woods.

°~•~°~•~°~•~°

In the morning, when everyone had eaten and gotten their bearings as Larentia hugs Vivi cuddled up to Tyki, Belladonna brought up the woods.  
"I know everyones excited to just get in there and explore but we need to make sure we contact each other in case anything happens."  
Lian turned to the side of his chair, picking up a box and bringing it to our attention.  
"I already have an idea. Walkie talkies! I'm not entirely sure well have enough bars on our cellphones to contact eachother so we might as well use them, theyve been sitting in the attic for years now I wasn't even sure we still had them or if they would work. But lucky me! They do!"

We all turned to each other, unsure.

"Come on guys, this could be fun! We could even give each other code names!"

Excited by this, Emeree jumps up and grabs a walkies talkie.  
"Hell yeah! Everyone has to call me Bob on the walkies talkies from now on!"  
Everyone starts laughing and they all start to suddenly choose code names. Once done they all grab a walkie talkie and group up.

Mama, Papa and Larentia are in group 1.

Bayarmaa and Emeree are group 2.

With all the preparations done, they all start exploring the woods.

°~•~°~•~°~•~°

Over the next few days, everyone settled in.  
The twins are spending their last summer before college by working on any projects they may have left incomplete.  
Belladonna and Lian have been setting up their new garden, planting various edible and medicinal plants.  
And Larentia has been singing with some familiar birds, Tyki sitting at her side.

Every now and then they would all explore the woods a little more, leaving little markers, like colorful string, on various trees so that they wouldnt get lost.

Before the twins were about to go to college though, everyone wanted to try and camp out in the woods for a bit, so they all started to get old camping gear, and some new gear when they needed it.  
Some may say that they over prepared, but as Lian would say, it is better to be over prepared than to be under prepared.

Each member of the Lok family got a backpack and prepared to head out, Emeree and Bayarmaa went ahead to scout out a good place to set up camp.

Little did they know, they wouldnt be seeing the twins again for a long time.


	2. The Lost Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Bayarmaa's point of view.
> 
> So this will be the true beginning I guess. 
> 
> Again, if anyone has any advice or criticism, please let me know.  
> For now, I will be experimenting with different ways to write the characters dialogue.  
> in this chapter it will be something like this ↓↓↓
> 
> Bayarmaa: hey sis, where the hell are we?
> 
> Emeree: I don't know sis, I cant see any landmarks we know...

I woke up this morning with excitement. Today was the day! We would all be spending the next few days exploring the woods!

As I stretched out I noticed Emeree was already gone, her bag of camping gear already sorted through and organized, her personalized yellow string that she would use to keep track of where she is was resting on top of her bag.

I started organizing and packing my camping gear, making sure to bring purple string for my own personal markers.  
Any dried food I might bring was in the kitchen, Mama's probably sorting through it.

•~°~•~°~•~°~•

When I finished getting ready for the day, Papa and Tia (what everyone calls Larentia) finally woke up.  
We all clamored to the kitchen table, eating our fill of today's breakfast  
Once Mama finished she got everyones attention.

Belladonna: so here's the plan, the twins will scout out a good place since your both the quickest. Me and Lian will do all the heavy lifting and bring any camp gear we cant carry in backpacks, and Tia will stay here with Tyki until everythings set up. Bae, (what Bayarmaa's called) Don't forget to line the way with purple string on the way back. Emy, (what Emeree's called) don't forget to mark areas with edible plants or streams nearby with red string, and make sure to mark every few trees with yellow string so you don't get lost. AND FOR GODS SAKE DON'T TALK TO ANY STRANGERS! .... Okay everyone, time to pack up on food just in case.

Mama finished up the meeting by patting me and Emy on the back.

Belladonna: good luck out there girls.

•~°~•~°~•~°~•

As me and Emy where scouting out the area, Emy suddenly paused.

Bae: what is it Emy? 

Emy turns to me, a big grin on her face.

Emy: look! Its like a mushroom circle isn't it?

I look over to where Emy was looking and see a tree with a circle of mushrooms at the base.

Bae: woah! Your right! That's pretty cool!

We both walk over to the tree, Stand in front of the circle, and on the count of three we both jump in the circle.

...nothing happened  
I mean I knew nothing would happen, but you cant blame me for hoping something magical would happen.

We turn to each other and shrug.

Emy: well considering what magic circles are known to do, we should be happy!

We go back to exploring and marking trees with string every now and then when Emy starts walking backwords in front of me, grabbing my hands as we walk.

We laugh and start dancing around a little, adding little songs here and there. It feels so nice to be out in wilderness like this! Fresh air and wild life. There's nothing better than this!  
Suddenly as we spin around I lose my balance and fall backwards, pulling Emy with me.  
But instead of landing we start tumbling down a steep slope we hadn't even noticed.  
We keep rolling and tumbling, I just try and keep us safe from any stray rocks and sticks we might land on, while Emy is yelling profanities, grabbing at our packs for dear life.

When we finally get to the bottom, me and Emy end up headbutting, knocking each other out.

•~°~•~°~•~°~•

I woke up with Emy in my arms, our bags on top of us and a splitting headache with blurry vision.  
I sit up, looking at our surroundings and notice a steep cliff near us.

What in the world? I'm pretty sure we didn't fall from up there otherwise we likely would have a few broken bones.  
Maybe we fell from somewhere else? I look around a little more but don't even see a small hill.

Suddenly I remember Emy, I turn to her quickly and see her opening her eyes.

I patiently wait for her to get her bearing as she groans and grabs her head.  
When she looks at me I start to speak. As i talk I feel my face start to stiffen up from stress and my words start to come out strained.

Bae: Emy, I looked around a bit but I have no clue where we might be. Its kinda weird though cause I'm pretty sure there shouldn't be a cliff that damn big any where near hear, I cant even see any hills or steep areas we could have fallen off of. Everythings just weird.

Emy, looking more and more confused the more I talk, starts to look around. The more she takes in our surroundings the more panicked she looks.

Emy: get the walkies takies! We need to let Mama and Papa know!

Startled, I quickly retrieve them from the sides of our bags.  
As we try and contact them, Emy Suddenly starts walking around, looking to and fro.

Why isn't anything happening? I know there working, I can here Emy's voice through my own wallie talkie, so why isn't anyone answering us?!

After a few minutes of trying to contact them I stop and turn to Emy, forcing words out of my throat, I try to look brave in front of her.

Bae: we need to stay here and wait for someone to find us. set up camp, we don't know how long we might be here, we might as well be prepared to stay here longer than we thought.

Emy starts to look pannicked and starts yelling. I can't here what she's saying... As I'm about to try and calm her down she suddenly picks up a rock and throws it at a tree, it ricochets of it and hits her head. She grabs at her head and just stands there when suddenly she yells out.

Emy: FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK! HOLY SHIT! FUCK THIS!.

Emy breathes harshly. She looks lost, I mean technically we are lost right now but... Shit, what have i gotten us into?

Emy turns to me, a plans forming in her head.

Emy: we need to keep a walkies talkie on our selves at all times, just in case. After we set up where we'll sleep and eat, we'll look around a bit for a good place to keep our bodily waste. After that we need to look for a nearby water source, maybe some edible plants here and there, some fish if were lucky.

I nod, seems like the best plan we got, and we get to work.

•~°~•~°~•~°~•

Over the next few days we got into a routine, boiling water we would clean ourselves with right before bed, doing our best to catch some fish with a sharpened stick, we were used to using fishing poles so it was a bit strange at first. After, we would clean ourselves and eat any edible plants like nuts or mushrooms we may have found and recognized for breakfast.  
After that we would try and set up any small traps we could, though they didn't really catch anything... we at least were getting better with practice. We dont have any of the better trapping supplies but at least we had our knives with us. After that, we would prepare any food we may caught or found, cooking the fish, and make some soup with any ingrediants we had being used sparsley.  
We didn't really eat much of our dried food, preferring to eat them as a last resort. Though we used the spices we had to make our food taste better. During any free time we would play the miniature games Emy brought with her, like chess or tictactoe.  
We kept track of the days with a small notebook Emy had brought just in case she wanted to draw, and every morning and night we would try and contact our family.

 

•~°~•~°~•~°~•

After a week had passed i was truly getting worried.  
It wasn't that we were having any problems surviving, but a week is a pretty long time to be stranded in the woods.  
And we haven't even gotten in contact with anyone.  
Emy has started suggesting we get a lay of our surroundings, but i dont know, arent we supposed to stay in the same area? Hopefully we'll be found before a months gone by though, I miss them.

At least I have Emy with me.


End file.
